


Certain

by MelyndaR



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not have always been sure which girl he was going to marry, but as he reflects on both Riley and Maya at the altar he realizes that it really was always going to be Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on Tumblr "Farkle and Riley's wedding" and this is what happened. I'm new to the fandom and this is my first time writing from Farkle's POV, so hopefully I did alright. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks!

Farkle Minkus couldn't stop smiling as he looked around him at the church, and the people inside of it as they began to find their seats. He shuffled his feet, settling more firmly into his place between the minister and his groomsmen. He flashed a more nervous sort of smile in Mrs. Matthews's direction as an usher led her down the aisle and to her front row seat, and she smiled reassuringly at him as she her seat.

She was certain that he was going to be alright – or at least that he was going to be married by the end of the day – therefore he was too. His soon-to-be mother-in-law had been a rock – and sometimes a bear – of a wedding planner, who had kept people, if not always the wedding-planning process, calm.

Turning his gaze back to the slow procession down the aisle, Farkle saw that the bridal party was already emerging. Front and center as the maid of honor was Miss Maya Hart, her smile glittering enough on this day to outshine the engagement ring that she wore. This blonde, too, flashed a split-second smile at Farkle as she took her place.

His own smile did the impossible and widened. He no longer loved Maya romantically, not like he had during middle school, but she and Riley were still as close as ever, which meant that since Maya was happy, so was Riley, and that made Farkle all that much happier himself.

For years he'd… debated between Maya and Riley, unable to see them as a separate unit most of the time – until the first time he'd seen her with Riley's uncle, Josh. It was then that he'd realized that Maya wasn't meant to be his… but that had been okay. No, unlike Mr. Matthews, he hadn't  _always_ been certain which girl he would end up with, but he knew that it would be one of them, and when Maya and Josh had gotten together – they were going to be married this autumn – that had left him free for Riley. Or at least to wait for Riley to realize that they belonged together.

So he had waited. He had waited for Riley and Lucas to break up when Lucas moved back to Texas – though his old friend was currently standing beside him as best man – and he had waited until he thought Riley might be ready for a new relationship. That had been their senior year of high school, and  _she_ had ended up asking  _him_ to take her to prom.

No, theirs hadn't been the love story that he had envisioned in grade school, but as his beautiful, beaming bride finally started to make her way down the aisle, he was absolutely certain that it was the only one that he would ever want.


End file.
